Boys And Chicks
by alohaLove
Summary: Post-Breakup. Blondie's helping Sonny with her plan to try her best to stop thinking of the blue eyed blond but it becomes a challenge when he tries his best to win the brown eyed brunette back.
1. Chapter 1

7:13 a.m.

28 December 2010

"Sonny, get up. We're gonna be late if you just lay there," Tawni whined while she pulled open my curtains forcing sunlight into the opening of my blanket.

"Tawn, you said that five minutes ago," I said, "and repeatedly before that," I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah, well, now it's even truer. Mr. Condor is going to be so mad, not that he gives a damn about So Random!"

Tawni has let me sleep over her house for the past week. I didn't want my mom to see me crying or hear my weeping in the middle of the night. At least with Tawni, she just ignores it and puts her iPod on full blast. This post-breakup sucks; I hate admitting that I actually miss Chad, but who wouldn't? He made me happy and now, I don't have him to keep me like that. I haven't even argued with him. For the past week, I've either aired him out or I gave up trying to talk to him. Whenever I try, I back down. But I have to get over him, and if not talking to him does that then I guess that's what I have to do.

"It's only 7. Don't worry; we don't start actually working til 10:30. Why are you in such a rush to leave?" I asked. Even though I was still half asleep, I got up and walked to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth.

"Well, becaaaauuuusse…" she started

"Arr oo gon oo inihh or senensse?" I tried asking.

"Huh?" Tawni is totally stalling; she knows what I said. We always mumble.

I spit out my toothpaste, "I said, 'Are you going to finish your sentence?' Don't act like you don't know what I said. So, seriously, why are we up so early?"

"Mkay, since you're so eager to know. I wanted to take you to get some fro-yo. I know this cool new place I was thinking about going to. It just opened. It's called 'Fro-Yo'," she didn't sound very sure but I could go for some yogurt.

"Fine, let's go," I came out of the bathroom and opened her closet. I pretty much moved into her house. "I just don't see why we have to go so early."

"Wait! I got your outfit ready, just meet me downstairs. I'm gonna put this weeks props into the car. Hurry," Tawni gave me a warning glance. But I must admit that I do take a while to get ready. How thoughtful of her to put together an outfit… a ridiculously adorable outfit! She put together a blousy white top with denim shorts and teal wedges. But, does she know it's winter? Oh well, it's not like it's snowing.

"Tawn, I'm ready. Love the outfit by the way. Ooh, love your outfit. I just wish it was summertime. But it kinda is in Condor Studios. Do they turn the heater up to sauna or something, it gets super hot." I'm walking down her spiral staircase which sometimes makes me dizzy, but I'd never tell her that.

"Well, I was just thinking that… maybe the yogurt place will have their heater on all the way too because the yogurts cold and the weather and… gas! I need to get gas. Let's go," Tawni seems really weird today. Or maybe she's always like this. Well, she did try to make her own hot cocoa out of her cocoa mocho cocoa.

"Are you coming?" I snapped back out of my head.

"Right, let's go." Tawni opened the door for me as I grabbed my clutch and shades and walked through the door but when I looked down, it was a little more than the 'Welcome' mat on the ground.

"What is _this_?"


	2. Chapter 2

7:55 a.m.

"They look like rose petals. Lots of them. Wowzers. You think they're for me?" Tawni questioned me looking like she won the lottery.

"Well, it is your house; this must be for you. Cute. Well, are we going?" I started to walk toward the car. Honestly, I thought that was the cutest thing ever but I really can't stand to see rose petals. Chad loved giving me roses. Stop! I can't be thinking about him. Where is Tawni, we should be in the car already!

"Tawn!" I turned around to stare her down until she gets in the car. She stared back so she knows what I want. Tawni looked down at the petals and back at me and gave in and walked toward the car. "Thank you," I said.

"Sure," she said as she got in the drivers seat and closed her door. She put the keys in and I turned the radio on and put the hood down. "But aren't you curious to know who did that? What if those petals were for you?" She quickly shut her mouth and her eyes got wide. Tawni knows I don't want to think about anything Chad. I mean, it's alright, just, sometimes it's touchy.

"No, Tawn, it's okay. I'm sorry, you know how I am. I just want to get over this. If I had one wish, it'd be that I never see, hear, touch, think or anything Chad again. It would make everything so much easier. And to answer your question, I am. Whoever did that is sweet, but stupid. He didn't even think to put his name anywhere. Now we don't know who to give credit to for the amazingly romantic gesture." I sighed and looked out the window. Being in Hollywood just makes me think of so many things: my career, my friends, my family, my…life.

I never told anyone this but I don't think I want to be an actress on a comedy show. I know I seem so happy all the time and this seems like the perfect career for me, but it's not. My passion is singing. And sometimes, I think about what it would be like to just hop on a plane and go back to Wisconsin and hide out there. Hide from Hollywood. I miss my friends and family, I really do. Besides, all I've been doing is crying here. Maybe going back is all I need.

"Ooh, I love this song. Easy come, easy go. That's just how you live. Oh, take take take it all, but you never give," I started singing.

"Why don't you become a singer?" Tawni interrupted.

"What do you mean?" I feel like sometimes Tawni can hear my thoughts or something. It's actually very creepy.

"You know what I mean. You're great at singing. You write your own songs, sing your heart out, and people love it when you perform them on So Random! Why don't you try to further your career in singing?"

"I… don't know. I do love singing. But I'm an actress on a comedy show. That's my top priority," I look back to the side ignoring Tawni's stare.

"Alright, we'll just stop talking. Besides we're here," she stepped out of the car before I even took off my seatbelt. She was already halfway from our parking stall to the place when she realized I wasn't with her.

"Come on Sonny!" she yelled and waited impatiently as I tried to run in these five inch wedges. Geeze, models have it hard. I probably can't even crawl in these. Wait a second…

"Tawni, I don't see a fro-yo place anywhere? Are you sure we're in the right place?" I looked around and all I saw was a Korean Barbeque Restaurant, a grocery store, a small boutique and a big for sale space.

"Oh yeah, we're in the right place. There's just no fro-yo here. Sorry, I lied about that," Tawni said walking into the for sale space.

"Then what are we doing here? Are we even allowed to be here?"

"I brought you here because of this. Be super quiet, we probably aren't allowed to be here," she slouched down and tip toed to a door with light coming from it. There were people in there.

"What is this? Do you want to get in trouble? Tawni, this is dangerous. Why are we here?" There was noise coming from the room but it was so soft. This room was probably sound proof but we were so close, I could hear a lot. I started to get more and more curious about why we are here. Tawni doesn't waste her time, this must be planned.

"Okay, well, Chad's in there. He's recording a song. For you. The petals outside the house were for you and he was supposed to be there when you stepped out but he remembered that you had to be at the studio at 10:30 so he was leaving when I told you to wake up. I'm sorry Sonny but you need to give him a third chance. Please. I hated him and his Mackenzie Falls crew but he's not…him anymore. He's…the guy you fell in love with. Yeah, love. It's disgusting and so strange in my eyes, but you know it's true."

I gave Tawni a small smile and opened the door and walked in. Yeah, there he was. Blue eyed, blond hair, amazingly handsome. And he was singing, and I'm pretty sure it was for me because he just said my name three times. I stared for the next 30 seconds until we locked eyes. This was going to hurt me so badly but I knew it had to be done. I kept a straight face, pushed the button to talk to him and spoke into the microphone.

"I love you Chad. That's why I have to tell you this. Never again will I let myself fall for you and never again will I feel this way about you. We're done, I'm sorry. Goodbye, Chad," and I stalked out of the room, past the awe-stricken Tawni and started to run toward a park in the rain. It started to pour, but I didn't care since tears were already falling. It was just like I was in a pool, I was covered with water and couldn't escape it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chad**_

8:58 a.m.

"Sonny, Sonny wait!," I can't believe she got away again. My winning streak has just been way off since the…I can't even say it. I need her back. How'd she get here anyway?

I took of my headphones, put down my guitar, and rushed out of the recording studio. Gustavo put his arm in front of me to stop me. "Please, this is my chance. I'll be back in 10 minutes," he put his arm down. I can't believe I just said 'please'. What has Sonny done to me?

Blondie was sitting, hugging her legs to her chest, right outside the door, "Where'd she go?" She pointed out the window to the park across the street. I started to run toward the exit but she broke my train of thought.

"Don't expect to get her back. I tried, she's…stubborn. Chad, you really hurt her. She cries every night even though she's trying her hardest not to. But I want her to be happy again. And I really hate being on your side, but please…get her out of my house!" I turned around and smiled.

"Sure thing, Blondie."

"It's Tawni!" she yelled but I was already crossing the street. I spotted shiny brown hair and the cute, small figure on a swing. It's raining and she's at the park. Only Sonny.

I ran to the swing set and sat down on the swing next to her. So many things I wanted to say ran through my mind but my lips wouldn't part. I wanted to tell her how I'm a stupid, jerk and I'm an idiot for asking for that recount. And how I haven't stopped thinking about her. And how my life sucks. And how my acting skills have gone down. And how I hate being the winner. And how I've lost because I don't have her. And how—

"What are you doing here Chad?" I turned to look at Sonny staring up at the rain falling down.

"What do you mean? I always come out in the rain to swing in the park with the girl I lost," she smiled but I could tell she tried her hardest to keep it contained.

"Fair enough. You know, you could've been swinging in the rain in the park with a girl you have but mistakes happen," I knew this was true. I made a mistake, a big one, and I've regretted it ever—wait, why am I saying this in my head?

"Yeah, that's true. Look, I made a mistake, a big one, and I've regretted it ever since. Sonny, without you, I'm nothing. Without you, I'm back to being Chad Dylan Cooper. He's not as awesome as he was before," I think I was starting to cry but I couldn't tell if it was tears or the rain.

"Well, it's good that you realized it. But that doesn't change anything. Chad, I thought you changed, but you didn't. You still only think about yourself. How _you_ are nothing, how _you_ aren't awesome; it's all about _you_. Chad, if you want me back, you have to do more than talk. You have to win me back. And just a heads up, you're not going to. I'm sorry." And with that, she walked away to Tawni's pink car parked by the sidewalk.

Okay, so I'm conceited, sorry for being so awesome. I just want Sonny back. Maybe she's actually moving on. Maybe she doesn't want me anymore. What if she's serious? Ha! A random, serious? Funny.

Wait, I got it.


End file.
